1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a semiconductor integrated circuit device fabricated using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit device, such as a system on chip (SOC), a microcontroller unit (MCU) or a display driver integrated circuit (DDI), has a plurality of peripheral devices including a processor, a memory, a logic circuit, a voice and image processing circuit, various interface circuits, etc. Therefore, the process of fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit device is complicated, and many masks are used.